particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Nationalist Party (Dorvik)
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Regional Legislatures | Seats2 = | Website = dkp.dr.co | }} The Dorvish Conservative Party (DCP) (Dorvische: Dorvische Konservative Partei) is a political party in Dorvik it is known for its nationalist and conservative agenda by leading political experts; some have even gone as far as describing the party as a far-right political party. The party was founded on March 23rd, 3283 after the national conservatives captured several of the leadership positions in the Dorvish Imperial League and wanted to reverse the outward monarchist position. The party is dedicated to protecting the people of Dorvik not matter their ethnic heritage, thus the Mothins and the Dorvins are included in the partys goal. The founder of the party, Gotthilf Siegel stated that "...no matter where in Dorvik you come from, you are Dorvish!" attributing to the Pan-Dorvik feelings of the past five to six decades. The party believes in a strong central government and a hands off economic policy, however party secretary for finance, Dr. Hartmann Schreck is a noted state capitalist and is an influence on the party economic ideology. It is also known that the party supports the Reformed Protestant Church of Dorvik out of politics as the party is strictly secular. Sigismund von Dreschler the former Chairman of the Dorvish Imperial League is acting as the leader of the DCP while it undergoes the full transition with the National Elections Council (Dorvik) to become a recognized political entity. History Foundation The Dorvish Conservative Party was founded on March 23rd, 3283 after Gotthilf Siegel, Hartmann Schreck and Stefan Radkov disbanded the Dorvish Imperial League 3 days earlier, however they allowed the League to continue due to it holding seats in the People's Chamber. The party saw itself as a counter to the other nationalist party, the Dorvish Party. Gotthilf Siegel wanted to set the party up along the lines of a Pan-Dorvik right-wing nationalist populist party, giving a majority of Dorvik a new outlet to express their issues and ideas. Stefan Radkov was a leading member of the National Front of Mothin, a nationalist party in the Mothar State Assembly and Hartmann Schreck was a member of the unrecognized Dorvish People's Party. Maxim Lagounov was the fourth leader, who was killed in a skiing incident on March 22nd was the party chairman of the Movement for Dorvan, another nationalist political party in Dorvan. The four men eventually met each other through conferences as members of the Dorvish Imperial League and their rise through the party ranks eventually transpired in their ascension to leadership and the foundation of a new political party. Ideology Pan-Dorvishism In the early 3000s the movement of Pan-Dorvishism begun to come about, the theory of Pan-Dorvishism is that despite the different ethnic makeups of Dorvik (Lormans, Mothins and the Dorvins) everyone is Dorvish thus is afforded equal rights under the law and none should be discriminated against. The Dorvish Conservative Party prides itself on being a heavily integrated political party that represents all facets of Dorvish life. Domestic policy The Dorvish Conservative Party is a strong believer in Dorvik over anything else and is exemplified in its semi-isolationist attitude. It supports a national healthcare system for those who cannot afford one because of illness, disease or other handicap but believes in strict regulations to ensure the system is not being abused. Its main focus is keep the Dorvish people connected and improved education and scientific research into areas that will improve life for everyone in Dorvik. Despite its break with traditional monarchist rhetoric the party believes that a constitutional monarchy would not necessarily harm Dorvik. Foreign policy Despite being semi-isolationist the Dorvish Conservative Party supports the Artanian Union (AU) and its efforts to make Artanian a strong supporter of Democracy and place of political tolerance. It supports the continued funding of the International Dorvik Assistance Group to further help Dorviks allies. Party leadership Executive Committee *'Party Chairman' *'Deputy Party Chairman' *'Party Secretary *'Director of Party Public Relations''' *'Director of Party Finance' *'Director of Party Organization' Party Secretariat *'Party Secretary' *'Party Secretaries for Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, Justice, Finance, Trade and Industry, Education and Culture, Infrastructure and Transport, Health and Social Services, Science and Technology, Food and Agriculture, Environment and Tourism and Telecommunications' Category:Political parties in Dorvik